transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Six More Lasers Voting
The Six Lasers theme park is awesome, but after two Olympics, perhaps they could use some more space! That, and some people said they were tired of the same old planets, after two rounds). So, we're taking submissions for possible new planets for Six Lasers to annex. People either submitted a name or a more general concept, so the idea of "a ninja planet" or "something similar to Tatooine" is fine. People could submit more than one suggestion. Now, we have the suggestions! Since some of them are long, and there are a lot of them, I tossed them on the wiki so that people can read over them and then vote, using +ballot. (See 'help +ballot' for more information.) The top 6 winners will get their planet suggestion used and 1 AP. If there is a tie, we may have to have a second round vote off. I'll let the first round voting go until October 14, 2009, and see if we get any clear winners. =First Round= Option 1 Six Lasers Dromedon SHRIKEBATS. Dromedon Obstacle Triathlon: Planet and arena descs available immediately. Events: There will be three events, with three 'rounds' each. A stat will be +check'd against a value. Success means that the person can go on to the next round. Failure requires a person to 'stay' in their position. They should do a self grasp, with failure resulting in further delay and another self grasp. There should be a 2 failure maxium per slot. Have players do all pass/fail checks per slot in the interests of scene flow/time spent. In theory, all successes will have a participant 'finish' in 9 rounds, with 'slowest' completion in 27 tries. This should give a big enough spread to be able to give clear 1st 2nd and 3rd place winners. If it's still kinda packed/tied midway through, adjust difficulty levels. Also, difficulty levels can be changed based on the stat spread of the contestant field (IE: lowering it if everyone's stat is low). Cloudraker Slalom: Set among the tentacles of a Mesospheric Cloudraker, racers dart and dive through the ever-shifting shroud of metal-leeching tendrils! Subject to the whims of beast and frequent gusts, you had best make your own luck by being nimble! Course consists of three checks on SPD: 1st at 5, 2nd at 9, 3rd at 7. Suggested failure events: entanglement with tentacles, crosswind gusts. Bladdertree Obstacles: Lashes onto hydrogen-buoyed bladdertree forests of the Counterclockwise Upwelling, test your strength and fitness! Scale walls, climb ropes, navigate the jungle gym maze, but be sure to pick and choose which bladdertree bulbs you bounce on! Course consists of Rope Climb and Wall check on STR 6, Jungle Gym Bars check on Size 5, and Bladdertree Stepping Stones check on INT 6. Suggested failure events: sliding on walls and rope, rope breaking, getting stuck in corners of gymnastic bars, HYDROGEN EXPLOSIONS. :O Companion Cube Steeplechase: What, didn't have your hands full from the other events? Duck, jump, turn, buck without losing your load to be declared triathlon champion at the end of this surprise filled dragstrip! Players will be attacked by flock of shrikebats in the final sections of the course. Expect heavy casualties. Depending on the timing/schedule, you could possibly have the shrikebats follow the fleeing contestants to the stadium requiring an evacuation. Hurdles and Hoops check against DEX 7, Straightaway check VEL 7, Shrikebat Intimidation check LDR at 5. Suggested failure events: dropping cube, cube gets STUCK in hoop, tripping on hurdle, shrikebats biting, shrikebats flying off with cube. Option 2 Annex Junk in a huge corporate Disney-buying-Marvel style merger. Gives the Junkions some stuff to do and gives us an excuse to visit Junk more often. With Junkion approval of course. Option 3 Planet Wheelie, where everyone is a wheelie cosplayer, the buildings are short and gilded and gleaming, and all the street names rhyme Option 4 My suggestion is: A SPACE YACHT. Think 'Cloud 9' from Battlestar Galactica. Basically a giant floating Transformers-sized Central Park... IN SPACE. Also the yacht should be attacked by space-pirates at some point. Option 5 Wizard of Oz World Option 6 We need a water themed planet with an actual underwater. Like, the underwater has all the important bits. Option 7 Jungle planet is pretty obvious... Option 8 I don't suppose 'superhero' works as a theme... A planet full of super heroes, funny mixups from RL and maybe some unique ones of our own. (This was suggested twice, so I consolidated the two.) Option 10 Spy world. Where, like, *everyone* is working for some clandestine agency or another. Option 11 Need a few primitive worlds where people are prone to worshipping Transformers. Option 12 Do we have Aaron's world? A world where the TFs are toy-sized compared with the natives? Option 13 Conan-esque world. Or Spartan. Something like. Option 14 Horror movie. Option 15 Giant amoeba world. Option 16 My brain goes, 'Dragon world,' then goes, 'argh, dragons so overdone,' then goes, 'Some other mythical beast?' then goes, 'Gryphon world?' Option 17 Fashion World. Inhabitants are Barbie-doll-esque, or Jem-esque, or similar. Option 18 Pony world. >_> Option 19 A warring planet of two races/classes/etc. Think pirates vs ninjas, dogs vs cats, red vs blue, think whatever else you want. Option 20 I like the ice planet, but maybe it could go through some drastic changes one year; like the ice caps melting or climate change with a one year shut down. Then re-open with new land areas that were uncovered? Option 21 Warworld Option 22 Tartarus - This planet is literally an underworld. The surface is rocky and desolate with a poisonous atmosphere, but the entire centre of the world is hollow, with a medieval-style kingdom carved out of the rocks themselves. Option 23 Stratocumula - Like the gas giants, this planet is literally a ball of gas and clouds. Huge metal cities fly like islands across the clouds, no one day is the same. Watch out for that hurricane! Option 24 Obsidian - Despite rotating around the same sun as the rest, due to a freak effect of this world's ozone layer, the entire world gets no light at all. The surface is pitch black, and is covered with forests, ruined castles and hotels for the adventurous. Torches are a must. On this world, the trees and animals have all evolved a natural internal light, but some use the situation for nefarious purposes... =Second Round= Went to a second round, due to inconclusive results. Option 1 Six Lasers Dromedon SHRIKEBATS. Dromedon Obstacle Triathlon: Planet and arena descs available immediately. Events: There will be three events, with three 'rounds' each. A stat will be +check'd against a value. Success means that the person can go on to the next round. Failure requires a person to 'stay' in their position. They should do a self grasp, with failure resulting in further delay and another self grasp. There should be a 2 failure maxium per slot. Have players do all pass/fail checks per slot in the interests of scene flow/time spent. In theory, all successes will have a participant 'finish' in 9 rounds, with 'slowest' completion in 27 tries. This should give a big enough spread to be able to give clear 1st 2nd and 3rd place winners. If it's still kinda packed/tied midway through, adjust difficulty levels. Also, difficulty levels can be changed based on the stat spread of the contestant field (IE: lowering it if everyone's stat is low). Cloudraker Slalom: Set among the tentacles of a Mesospheric Cloudraker, racers dart and dive through the ever-shifting shroud of metal-leeching tendrils! Subject to the whims of beast and frequent gusts, you had best make your own luck by being nimble! Course consists of three checks on SPD: 1st at 5, 2nd at 9, 3rd at 7. Suggested failure events: entanglement with tentacles, crosswind gusts. Bladdertree Obstacles: Lashes onto hydrogen-buoyed bladdertree forests of the Counterclockwise Upwelling, test your strength and fitness! Scale walls, climb ropes, navigate the jungle gym maze, but be sure to pick and choose which bladdertree bulbs you bounce on! Course consists of Rope Climb and Wall check on STR 6, Jungle Gym Bars check on Size 5, and Bladdertree Stepping Stones check on INT 6. Suggested failure events: sliding on walls and rope, rope breaking, getting stuck in corners of gymnastic bars, HYDROGEN EXPLOSIONS. :O Companion Cube Steeplechase: What, didn't have your hands full from the other events? Duck, jump, turn, buck without losing your load to be declared triathlon champion at the end of this surprise filled dragstrip! Players will be attacked by flock of shrikebats in the final sections of the course. Expect heavy casualties. Depending on the timing/schedule, you could possibly have the shrikebats follow the fleeing contestants to the stadium requiring an evacuation. Hurdles and Hoops check against DEX 7, Straightaway check VEL 7, Shrikebat Intimidation check LDR at 5. Suggested failure events: dropping cube, cube gets STUCK in hoop, tripping on hurdle, shrikebats biting, shrikebats flying off with cube. Option 2 Annex Junk in a huge corporate Disney-buying-Marvel style merger. Gives the Junkions some stuff to do and gives us an excuse to visit Junk more often. With Junkion approval of course. Option 3 Planet Wheelie, where everyone is a wheelie cosplayer, the buildings are short and gilded and gleaming, and all the street names rhyme Option 4 My suggestion is: A SPACE YACHT. Think 'Cloud 9' from Battlestar Galactica. Basically a giant floating Transformers-sized Central Park... IN SPACE. Also the yacht should be attacked by space-pirates at some point. Option 6 We need a water themed planet with an actual underwater. Like, the underwater has all the important bits. Option 8 I don't suppose 'superhero' works as a theme... A planet full of super heroes, funny mixups from RL and maybe some unique ones of our own. (This was suggested twice, so I consolidated the two.) Option 15 Giant amoeba world. Option 18 Pony world. >_>